Darth and the Librarian
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Author: Hyyp Chick Pairing: Anakin/Obi-Wan Rating: NC-17 Disclaimer: Not mine, all Lucas'. I make no profit it's just for fun. Summary: When the boy needs it, he needs it. Originally penned for Temple Mistress, a long time ago in a galaxy far away


Author: Hyyp Chick  
Pairing: Anakin/Obi-Wan  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all Lucas'. I make no profit it's just for fun.  
Summary: When the boy needs it, he needs it.

Anakin groaned through his state of semi-sleep as his lover laid a tender kiss to his forehead and climbed out of bed, disturbing the Knight's carefully cocooned blankets and leaving a cold spot where his warmth had previously been.

Slowly Anakin's eyes blinked into consciousness and he dragged the thick swathing up around his neck as he rolled onto his side to watch Obi-Wan dress. His curls were an unruly mess of bed hair splayed softly over his pillow and the Jedi Master couldn't resist the cuteness of his boy, smiling as he ambled back to the bed to ruffle his locks before he perched by his side to pull his boots on.

Anakin glanced at the chrono on the table as he tried to snuggle into Obi-Wan's back without breaking a seam of his newly formed shroud. "Still early" He whined "Come back to bed I'm cold".

"I can't" Obi-Wan replied, standing to fix his belt and sash. "I have work to do. And I shall be tied up until late this afternoon so please try to stay out of trouble in my absence. And don't get crumbs in the bed, I am not a chocolate chip cookie and I don't need to be decorated like one" He jested, checking and combing his hair in the wall mounted mirror.

A smudge caught his eye and he licked his finger to remove it. Anakin grinned with the memory of putting it there the night before.

"What are you doing anyway?" The Knight asked as he rolled onto his back and stretched his legs under the covers as his muscles began to wake up. "We're on leave. That means we don't work, we sleep late, eat pancakes for breakfast, I play video games whilst you read, and we have lots of sex" He listed matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan chuckled and clambered onto the bed, straddling the younger Jedi as he petted his hair gently and stole a loving and lustful kiss from the boy's lips.

"Master Jocasta Nu is unavailable for duty and I was free so I offered to stand in" He explained.

Anakin fought to release his arms from the entwined sheets and settled his hands on his lover's hips stroking absently. "So let me get this straight; you could have spent the day in bed with me and instead you chose to play archivist? Thanks very much!" He joked with mock indignation as Obi-Wan smiled and took a deep, languorous, and desirous kiss for his own before dismounting Anakin and readjusting his tunics.

"I can't help my charitable nature; it's one of the things you love me for. Keep the bed warm, I will be back to do those other things you love me for later" He winked and Anakin grinned dreamily, snuggling into his pillow as Obi-Wan left and resolved to follow his Master's last order for a change; or at least for a few hours longer, after all he was on leave.

***

Obi-Wan was sat at a desk in the archives sorting through a pile of returns when a commotion stirred up from the table of female Padawans to his left that had been researching all morning. He glanced over at the group to see a great deal of giggling and pointing towards the door, and goading of the fair head amongst their number. He didn't really need the confirmation but a further glance to the entrance revealed the cause of the girls' sudden excitement; Anakin Skywalker. It was always the same, had been since the boy had come out the other side of puberty.

Obi-Wan shook his head with a concealed grin and pretended not to notice the posing swagger his former Padawan employed on his way to the desk, fully aware of the attention he was drawing on the way.

He gave the table of girls a cheeky wink as he passed them and tucked a curl behind his ear flirtatiously before propping himself up against the desk counter as easily as he would against a bar.

"Can I assist you Knight Skywalker?" Obi-Wan queried with a resigned but curious tone Anakin had helped him develop over the years.

"Well there's an offer" Anakin countered with innuendo, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eye. "I thought I'd take you to lunch" He stated.

Obi-Wan's smile waned. "I'm stuck here until 5 o'clock, I can't leave, sorry" He apologised regretfully.

"Then," Anakin continued "I thought you'd say something like that. So I got take out" He beamed placing the lunch bag on the counter as his eyes sought praise and reassurance that his ingenuity would be rewarded.

It was moments like that when Obi-Wan could still see the ten year old Padawan in him and tenderly he stroked a finger over the boy's cheek, too quick for any patrons to notice but enough to let Anakin know he was loved.

"You're a star, I'm starved" The Jedi Master gushed, grinning appreciatively when he opened the bag to find a selection of his favourite goodies among a selection of Anakin's.

"I know" Anakin agreed smugly, a concupiscent smirk playing over his lips. "Seriously though you should be allowed a lunch break, I don't even see why you're here. What, the Council didn't think we needed more than one archivist?" He griped.

"Of course we have more than one archivist, and all of them save Master Nu are at war. Even the specialising Padawans; it is thought that anyone fit and able is better deployed in the field where we need them than here. We are stretched so thinly now that any apprentice we can feasibly mock up as a commander we have to, and we can't spare the Knights. Master Nu has been left here with a very demanding position to undertake alone, and unfortunately she has done herself an injury and requires medical leave. Someone has to be here to keep it all running and I wasn't busy so I offered. A little altruism goes a long way in these hard times" He tutored, old habits dying hard.

"I'm sorry" Anakin conceded apologetically "It's just we don't get much time together away from camping in mud-baths on hell holes of planets with the constantly reassuring threat of imminent death. I just miss you that's all" He mumbled meekly.

Unassumingly Obi-Wan wrapped his fingers over the top of Anakin's and stroked them affectionately bringing a shy smile to the boy's lips, "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise".

Anakin was about to say something about making it up to him now but the commotion started up again from the female Padawans and they looked over to see the fair headed girl nervously approaching the counter, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of crimson as she approached the dashing young Knight.

Obi-Wan withdrew his touch from his lover's hand and hid the lunch pack under the desk, pretending to go back to his pile of returns. The girl had let her hair down in a vain attempt, Obi-Wan assumed, to appear older than she was. He wondered if she kept Anakin's picture back in her quarters; she seemed the type. His boyish features and good looks had made him the media darling of the war effort and his image seemed to be everywhere these days, even the Temple it appeared wasn't impervious to the charms of the 'Hero with no Fear'.

And Anakin wasn't oblivious to them either.

"Mm…Master Skywalker" The girl stuttered fiddling with her fingers and looking helplessly to her friends for support.

"Yeah?" Anakin intoned teasingly, flashing eyes that looked like he was mentally undressing her; from the images projected into Obi-Wan's mind over their bond he could assure that that was most certainly not the case.

The girl blushed further.

"Um," She swallowed hard; her mouth was dry and she couldn't hold her eyes to Anakin's intense gaze "My Master and I have an assignment coming up and it's my first in the war. She says I must work on my 'saber technique before we leave" She rambled having been put up to this story by her friends.

Obi-Wan knew her Master and she was currently working undercover in a Coruscanti nightclub and gaining valuable information; the Council were not about to pull her out just to send her into the battle zone with a green Padawan. He shook his head ruefully at the ability with which Padawans seemed to be able to lie to their Jedi seniors these days.

"Well you won't improve it in the archives" Anakin jested playing on the long standing debate between him and Obi-Wan over the virtues of passive vs. active training.

"I was wondering if maybe you had the time to show me some…stuff" She said, dying inside from the embarrassment and wondering why she'd ever let her friends talk her into this, "only they say that you're the best".

Obi-Wan chortled aloud and the startled Padawan spun round to regard him; Anakin just gave him one of those looks.

"What?" He asked innocently when he saw they were both staring at him.

"Well are you going to let us in on the joke?" Anakin spoke for the girl and himself.

"Oh!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as if suddenly remembering before he turned to face the Padawan. "Well I was just thinking that it's widely regarded that the best swordsman in the Temple is Master Yoda" He informed her, turning his gaze to Anakin from under his eyelashes "Of course he doesn't have a pretty head of hair, a six pack, and come to bed eyes so I can see where the mistake might have been made" He jibed.

Anakin smirked knowing full well that his sex appeal was the reason this gymslip of a girl was trying to chat him up over lightsaber techniques but Obi-Wan's derision only incited his rebellious gene, and he'd said himself he was busy all day, and actually Anakin thought he could do with a work out before Obi-Wan 'made it up to him'.

"Are you free at 4?" He asked the girl, who appeared to be stunned into silence by the question. Eventually she managed a nod.

"Ok, well you hurry along and find us a training stall for 4, you'll want to tie this back…" He said gathering her hair into a tail at the base of her neck "I'm not very good at holding back" He teased licentiously "Oh and don't forget your 'saber" He grinned.

"Seriously?" The girl asked disbelievingly as Anakin let go of her hair. He nodded affirmatively and the young Padawan rushed off to relay the news to her friends; and probably half the Temple by the time 4 o'clock rolled around. Quickly the table packed up their things and left the archives.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan questioned once the girl had gone. "You are such a whore, and she's jailbait enough to nearly still be in the crèche".

"Jealous?" Anakin whispered leaning far over the counter to reach his lover's ear.

"Hardly" Obi-Wan retorted with a bored tone.

"Anyway I'm not going to sleep with her am I, I'm going to give her a lesson in duelling; maybe she'll even learn something. A little altruism goes a long way in these hard times" He mimicked in a bad impression of Obi-Wan's accent. The Jedi Master rolled his eyes as Anakin joined him behind the desk and opened the lunch bag taking a muffin from it and sinking his teeth into it hungrily.

"Yes well do take it easy on the poor little thing wont you" Obi-Wan replied dragging Anakin down to sit on his lap and running his hands over his thighs, taking a bite of the muffin and ignoring the crumbs that fell between them.

"You do realise there are still Jedi in the archives and anyone could come to this desk at any time?" Anakin reminded voyeuristically as he snaked an arm around the back of Obi-Wan's chair and pressed his body against the Jedi Master, grinding his hips provocatively into his lover and letting him know that he had a little more than just lunch on his mind.

Obi-Wan moaned relishing the contact of his lover after a long morning stuck sorting holobooks and not looking forward to another five hours before he could hold him again. He needed him now and it was after all Anakin's ulterior motive for coming here in the first place; he wouldn't want to disappoint the boy, who seemed to have an insatiable appetite for public performances.

"Then we should find somewhere more private" The Jedi Master reasoned, slipping Anakin from his lap as he stood. "Follow me" He ordered, and it was another Anakin was more than willing to obey as he ditched the half eaten muffin on the table and trailed behind his former Master.

Obi-Wan meandered his way through the tall shelves that glowed with a bluish hue from the discs obviously with some sort of plan but Anakin had no idea where they were headed. The archives was never somewhere he'd spent more time than was absolutely necessary and even then he'd usually charmed some other lovelorn Padawan into doing his research for him. Books just weren't his thing and it meant he had more time with the Six that way.

Very few Jedi were in the archives on this afternoon and most of them seemed to be engrossed in the data banks on the other side of the great expanse of hall. Anakin glanced up at the info board as Obi-Wan lost them in a labyrinth of shelves to see they were in the 'calculus and statistics' division.

"No-one ever comes here" Obi-Wan explained "It's too much like hard work when we all have data pads or droids who can do the maths at breakneck speeds now"

Anakin nodded with the seeming logic of the statement and smiled when Obi-Wan leant in to a corner section where two shelves connected and tugged him close.

"Is this what you wanted Padawan?" Obi-Wan drawled not much above a whisper.

"No" Anakin shook his head as he leant in to lay a long, loving kiss to Obi-Wan's lips "this is what I wanted".

Obi-Wan grinned and pulled Anakin by his tunics into another leisurely embrace; their lips devouring each other's and tongues searching in the warm wetness of the other's mouth, hands roaming over backs and petting hips and rifling through auburn strands and honey blonde curls.

"I'm sorry I left you today" Obi-Wan apologised as he loosened Anakin's top and slid his hands underneath stroking the toned muscles of his abdomen and dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his leggings mischievously.

"I'm a big boy" Anakin replied playing on the double entendre salaciously "I'll cope".

"I think I like your coping strategies" Obi-Wan mewled untying Anakin's leggings and pulling them down to his thighs. "But we haven't got much time, I am supposed to be working and we don't want to get caught".

He took a firm hold of the young Knight's cock and caressed it with long strokes teasing it to a delighting hardness. Anakin growled with the delicious contact and buried his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder to mute the noises and curses that begged to leave his lips.

Obi-Wan could feel his own arousal grow and throb for the same attention Anakin was receiving and with brazenness normally against the propriety of his character the Jedi Master fumbled to undo and drop his own leggings before guiding his lover's hand to his erection desperately.

Anakin didn't need any further encouragement, his teeth nipping and biting into Obi-Wan's neck and leaving his marks; owning, possessing, as he caressed his lover with a needy and hurried pace.

The Jedi Master moaned loudly under Anakin's ministrations, the noise reverberating off the shelves until the young Knight covered his mouth with sex swollen lips to quieten him.

The kiss was deep and devoted expressing all the love the Jedi shared, a stark contrast to the ferocity of passion their hands worked with on each other. A heat, a want, a desire built between them as their body clashed against the other seeking more, wanting to feel the ecstasy of orgasm rush over and through them cemented in their love.

"I want to fuck you. Now" Obi-Wan whispered licentiously into his lover's ear wrapping his tongue around the lobe as he did so.

Anakin didn't need to be told that twice. Hastily he moved Obi-Wan out from the corner and braced himself up against the shelves offering his ass wantonly to his lover in plain invitation.

Turned on and needy from the sinfulness of the act in this of all places Obi-Wan slid a finger into Anakin's entrance only to find the boy wet already.

"Something you want to tell me?" Obi-Wan drawled adding a second finger to the Knight's wetness causing Anakin to curse filthily with the pleasure.

"Like a good Jedi Knight I thought I'd come prepared" He quipped groaning loudly as Obi-Wan thrust deeply inside him and held himself there. "I knew you wouldn't have long" He added bucking back to feel his Master's length swallowed to the hilt as Obi-Wan all but withdrew and then drove back into him.

"Don't worry" Obi-Wan smirked "This won't take long; try to keep the noise down".

He wrapped his fist back around the boy's cock and continued with the furious pace, matching it with pleasurable but fiercely quick thrusts that made Anakin buckle and whimper and bite his teeth into his arm to muffle his moans and cries.

Obi-Wan could feel the adrenalin from the thrill of being in a position to get caught coursing through his body and the heat of want and desire building in a need for release as he took Anakin roughly; more like of an encounter in one of Coruscant's back alleys than between the shelves in the Temple archives.

Anakin could barely stand the intensity of Obi-Wan fucking him almost violently and jerking him off in a frenzy simultaneously but when his Master begged him to come for him the young Knight could do nothing but obey. Clawing at the shelving stanchions for support as his legs refused to hold his weight Anakin came, moaning Obi-Wan's name erotically into the sleeve of his tunic as the Jedi Master soaked his spill into his hand.

The sensation sent Obi-Wan himself into a rapturous oblivion and before Anakin's orgasm had sated he was finding his own deep inside the boy.

The two Jedi fought hard to get control of their breathing as they collapsed on the floor of the calculus and statistics department fumbling to pull up and retie their leggings in the aftermath of their passionate encounter.

Quietly Anakin snuggled into Obi-Wan's loving embrace laying gentle kisses to his fingers as they cuddled together content in the silence just to be with each other.

"I have to get back to work" Obi-Wan announced finally placing a tender kiss to his love's forehead. Anakin nodded reluctantly and let the Jedi Master up.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker, I always will" He whispered sincerely, kissing the young Knight's mop of dishevelled curls.

"And I love you Master. You're Mine, forever" He smiled as Obi-Wan nodded and left.


End file.
